


The Runaway and the Dragon

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, spoilers for chapters 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno was once married. No one expected that, and Yoon certainly didn't expect to be described as similar to Zeno's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La fugitiva y el dragón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016826) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Inspired by a tumblr post about Yoon being a reincarnation of Zeno's wife. And a special thanks to said poster, koizumicchi, for encouraging me to write this.

The mountain air was chilly. However, Yoon was unfazed by it as he stood next the campfire. He stirred the pot of stew, the smell wafting into the air and drawing the attention of the resident bottomless pit. The blond dragon hovered around like an impatient child, hopping in place from foot to foot. Yoon glanced over at him with a skeptical expression.

“How were you ever married?”

Zeno laughed, “Everyone is holding on to that.”

“It’s just hard to picture”, Yoon frowned, “What was she even like?”

The smile that settled on Zeno’s face was one of fond memories and unguarded affection.

“She was incredibly clever. Not unlike you, lad.”

A faint blush painted the boy’s cheeks, “Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Looks like the food is done! Zeno will let the others know!”

-

_Approximately a thousand years ago…_

-

The old leaves of last autumn crunched beneath her feet, while the wind swept through her long hair. Her lungs were beginning to burn. The young woman suddenly darted to the left, ducking under a bush and into the crevasse of a dead tree. Moments later three men – wearing officer uniforms of the nearby town – caught up. They spread out, hurriedly searching for her. One officer turned and seemingly looked right at her. The woman froze, too afraid to even breathe.

“You!” The officer shouted, “Have you seen a woman come by here?”

Shuffling sounded from the bushes she had passed right by. Anxiety gripped her heart, and she unconsciously crouched lower gripping tightly to her bag. An unknown and oddly cheerful voice spoke up.

“A lady ran that way a few minutes ago.”

Her heartbeat pounded so loudly she was sure they could hear her. There was the sound of footfalls, but instead of getting louder they were fading. The woman blinked. The officers were leaving.

“It’s safe to come out now, Miss.”

The woman scrambled out of her hiding place brushing dirt off her dress and eyeing her helper suspiciously. The stranger had unruly golden blond hair and blue eyes. His clothing was ragged from travel, and he wore a pendant with a dragon design around his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell them where I was?”

“Zeno heard some nasty rumors about the local lord while passing through”, he stated simply as if that was enough to answer the question.

The woman narrowed her eyes, their pale green color shining. Without a word she spun on her heel and walked in the opposite direction that the officers had gone. Footfalls of the stranger – loud enough that he had to be doing it on purpose – echoed behind her. She didn’t bother to face him.

“Why are you following me?”

“Zeno’s a little curious, but mostly concerned the officers will show up again.”

“Do you always help random strangers?”

“When the situation calls for it.”

Silence fell as they continued forward at a brisk pace. After about ten minutes they came to a dead end of a cliff overlooking a river. The river was quick and choppy, and certainly no place to go swimming. The woman paused near the cliff edge and began to rummage through her bag. She pulled out a small jar containing a thick, dark red liquid. Cautiously she painted the liquid onto a sharp rock. She could feel the stranger’s eyes on her back.

“You’re faking your death.”

“That’s the idea. Zeno, was it?”

“Yup!”

“Turn around and don’t look until I say you can.”

Zeno did as ordered, moving away from the cliff and facing the other direction. Meanwhile, the woman quickly stripped off her dress and haphazardly tossed it. It slowly drifted down and hit the water; the current carrying it downstream. One slipper was also thrown into the water below, while the over was placed an appropriate distance from the bloody rock. She pulled another outfit from her bag, an outfit boys commonly wore. With her breasts bond she slid in the clothing and boots on. Lastly she reached for the small knife. Lock by lock she sheared off her long, dark hair. That too was tossed off the cliff and washed downriver.

Finally finished with her transformation, the now disguised woman left the cliff to join her unexpected accomplice. A breathe of relief escaped her throat when she saw he had positioned himself behind a tree so that it would have been impossible for him to see her.

“I’m done. You can look now.”

The blond turned with a serious expression.

“Miss is going pretty far to get away.”

“At least three towns away is the plan”, she replied in purposeful misunderstanding.

“Though you just look like a boy that will get confused for a girl a lot”, he stated with a grin.

“Don’t you have someplace else to be.”

“Nope! Zeno’s a wanderer with no destination!”

The woman shot him a brief glare. They resumed walking through the forest in the direction of the next town over. The only sounds were that of birds and rustling leaves. The sun slowly passed over head. When it neared the western horizon, Zeno stopped in the middle of a small clearing.

“We should camp here for tonight”, he advised.

The disguised woman glanced from the blond to the dusky sky. She bit her lip, torn between getting as far away as possible as quickly as possible and knowing traversing the woods at night was dangerous. With a resigned sigh she dropped her bag to the ground.

-

Moonlight poured through the canopy into the clearing. They had forgone a campfire in case the search was still ongoing. Despite the warm spring weather, the woman had wrapped a blanket around her. Her bag made a better pillow than the flat ground. Exhaustion weighed heavy on her eye lids. However, she fought against sleep as she stared at the back of the young man.

Except he didn’t seem so young at that moment. Zeno was sitting away from her, staring up at the moon. His face was hidden in shadow. Desperation and sorrow and weariness hung in the air around him like a thick fog, while one hand clutched the pendant around his neck like a lifeline thrown to a drowning person.

“Myeong”, her voice escaped her lips before she even realized what she was doing.

The blond whipped his head around as if he’d just remembered she was there.

“My name is Myeong.”

Zeno smiled gently, “That’s a nice name, Miss.”

Myeong shrugged and rolled over. She didn’t understand him at all. A few minutes later exhaustion finally took its toll, lulling her to sleep. Zeno watched the steady rise and fall of her breathing as he thought about the day’s events.

“What a scary girl.”

-

_Myeong was eight when her parents were buried in the cold earth. She didn’t want to leave the graveside yet, but her Uncle roughly grabbed her arm and tugged her away. The girl kicked his shin and squirmed free. She ran and ran. The world became dark. Myeong tripped. When she looked up she was older again. The town lord, with his slimy smirk and balding head, appeared before her. He grabbed hold of her chin, bruising her skin and forcing her to look in his eyes._

_“Aren’t you a jewel?”_

-

Green eyes snapped open. The light blue of the morning sky was above. Myeong sat up, the blanket slipping to her waist. She glanced down at her trembling hands.

“Another bad dream…”

“Good morning, Miss!”

Zeno practically jumped into view, as usual a bright smile on his face. Myeong blinked. In the morning light the dream was beginning to fade.   

“Morning, Zeno”.

It had been two days since her fake death gambit and chance meeting with the blond. After the first night they had fallen into an easy companionship. Zeno was just so cheery that it was hard not to like him. Myeong stretched to wake herself up and then rummaged through her bag. As of the night before the rations she’d packed were gone. After all she’d only brought enough for one person. She did have some spices and had managed to sneak a tin cooking bowl with her. There was also a stream nearby.

“Zeno, help me find some wild vegetables.”

“Okay!”

Not much later a simple soup was prepared. The blond gulped his portion down while radiating an aura of pure happiness. Myeong stared across at him as she sipped from her own bowl.

“You look like you’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“If heaven’s like this, Zeno wouldn’t mind dying.”

“You’re weird.”

-

As the forest thinned, the next town came into view. It was a little larger than Myeong’s hometown. The buildings were sturdily built; and, the people were lively. The market was crowded with merchants selling all kinds of items: supplies, maps, herbs, medicines and ointments, cloth and clothing, jewelry, and –

Myeong stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a stall selling a few books. She pushed her way through the crowd in a bee line to reach it and then greedily sorted through the selection. There was a guide to local plants, two books of basic remedies, the legend of King Hiryuu, and another fictional tale.

“Miss likes books, huh?”

“Yeah”, she absentmindedly replied while flipping through one of the remedy texts, “My uncle didn’t think women should know how to read, so I had to sneak books. I would’ve had access to the lord’s library if I stuck around to marry - ”

She paused, realizing the information she’d let slip. Zeno stood to her side with an unreadable expression. Myeong sighed and turned to the stall owner.

“Sir, I’d like to buy this book.”

A quick haggling bout ensued. Minutes later Myeong and Zeno continued through the market with the book safely in Myeong’s bag. The disguised woman internally squirmed as she stole glances at the blond’s unreadable smile. Eventually her resolve crumbled.

“Fine! It’s just who would want to marry some dirty old man whose previous three wives died of mysterious causes. But it’s not like I could just say no and go on with my life. Anyone that displeases him tends to end up dead in an alley”, she ranted in a quick stream and finished off with a huff.  

“So you finally got it all out”, Zeno smiled softly, “Feel better now?”

Myeong blinked. All the built up tension in her shoulders had suddenly drained. For the first time in weeks she felt at peace.

“…Yeah.”

The town had one small inn that was consistently busy. When the two travelers arrived there were only two rooms left open. Myeong briefly considered getting individual rooms, but that would be too expensive. The room itself was small and bare with one window overlooking the street. Walking through the doorway, she let her bag slide to the floor. Zeno plopped down, stretched out, and then promptly fell asleep. Myeong faintly smiled at the sight and then retrieved her new book. A little reading before the sun went down sounded like a nice idea.

Somewhere between the front and back cover the dark haired woman drifted off to sleep. The sun set, and night descended. The town quieted to a soft lull. Discreet movements caught Myeong in a state between dreaming and waking.

“It was nice traveling with you”, a soft murmur didn’t quite stir her, “Goodbye, Miss.”

Myeong slowly woke up and lifted her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. That was when she noticed the blanket tucked around her and the book placed to beside her. Given how she’d fallen asleep that didn’t make sense.

“Zen-”

A quick glance around the room revealed the blond to be gone. The farewell from a vague dream flashed in her mind.

“He left…”

Myeong frowned. This didn’t sit well with her. He had said he was a wanderer; and, they had only known each other a few days. It’s not like she thought they would travel together long. Yet Zeno had helped her. He misled the officers and then been a calming presence. She didn’t want him to just disappear like this.

She stood up and hurriedly packed away the blanket and book. Swinging her bag across her shoulder, Myeong then rushed out of the inn. Morning dusk had only just began, the sky still a deep purple. A split second decision had her running to the town’s northern exit. It turned out to be a lucky guess when she caught sight of Zeno nearing the gate on an otherwise empty street.

“Zeno!”

The blond spun around, surprise etched across his face. Myeong stopped a couple meters away to catch her breath.

“I wanted to thank you…”, she paused trying to sort her thoughts, “…And I don’t want to stay in this town. Maybe this is selfish of me, but would you mind if we travel together a while longer?”

His expression became unreadable. Myeong bit her lip, silently questioning if she’d overstepped a line. Slowly a brilliant grin shone like the sun coming out after a cloudy day.  

“Okay!”

Myeong breathed a sigh of relief. With that neatly settled, her mind quickly shifted gears.

“Before we leave, I want to buy some more supplies”, she stated glancing over her new companion, “What were you thinking, leaving with only the clothes on your back? I don’t see how you’ve managed so far.”

Zeno’s answer was laughter.


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has stretched out longer than I thought it would, so I'm making it three chapters. Also a warning for sexual harassment and assault, though nothing worse that what happens in the Awa arc.

Myeong woke to the warm sunbeams of a summer morning. Her dark hair remained short, and she continued to wear men’s clothing. However, she no longer bothered to bind her breasts. With a stretch of her arms, she stood up and glanced around the little camp. The embers of last night’s campfire had long since burnt out. Her bag and supplies sat next to a tree. Her blond companion was nowhere in sight. Myeong had gotten use to him randomly wondering off to watch the moon or sunrise.

She moved to kindle a new fire. Zeno would return when he smelled breakfast.

-

The sun was high, heat beating down as they walked. Sweat dripped down Myeong’s forehead and nose. She wiped it onto her sleeve in annoyance. Zeno was a few steps ahead of her, completely unfazed by the blazing sun. Hearing his companion’s increasingly haggard breathing, he turned his head toward her.

“Is Miss okay?”

“I’m just not used to traveling during summer.”

“There’s no rush. Miss should rest.”

Myeong practically collapsed on the ground. Pulling out the canteen she greedily gulped the water and enjoyed the cooling sensation. When she looked up again, Zeno was staring ahead with eyes dark and intense.

“Bandits are up ahead”, he stated.

Myeong paled.

“Don’t worry”, the blond smiled comfortingly at her, “They haven’t noticed us yet. We can go around them.”

His hand reached out to help her up. His skin was soft and smooth, not the calloused hands of a fighter. Still Myeong was glad he let her hold on to his hand until they were far from the bandits.

-

Summer slowly cooled; and, the leaves turned hues of red and orange. The blanket that had been all but abandoned during the warmer weather was now cocooned around Myeong at night.

One particularly chilly morning Myeong woke to the soft thumping of a heartbeat. At some point during the night she’d curled close to Zeno (and she quickly realized it was her doing since Zeno was in the same spot he’d fallen asleep). One of his arms was loosely draped around her, shielding her from the cold. Myeong’s face turned as red the leaves above them as she suddenly remembered that Zeno was a young man and she was a beautiful young woman.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It was cold last night.”

“You’re awake.”

Not to mention that he’d apparently been staring at her while she slept. Her face managed to blush even more.

“Zeno didn’t want to wake you yet.”

Myeong sat up and scooted away, putting a few centimeters between them and pulling her blanket closer in an attempt to make up for the sudden absence of heat.

“Sorry about that.”

“Zeno already said”, he replied almost as if explaining something to a child, “There’s no reason for Miss to be embarrassed.”

-

The smell of saltwater was sharper than Myeong had imagined. The sight of so much water, sparking from reflected light, was awe inspiring. The rhythmic sound of waves lapping at the shore had an oddly calming effect.

“Woah”, Myeong breathed while green eyes drank in the sight.

“Heh, so Miss can make that type of expression. How cute.”

“I-It’s the first time I’ve seen the ocean!”

“Maybe Miss should go rest in the shade”, Zeno grinned flashing a pronounced canine tooth, “Your face is turning red.”

-

The little port town was a lively place. Fishermen and merchants were always coming and going. The two travelers had been settled into an inn for nearly three months. Since they didn’t have much money, the room was paid for by helping out around the inn.

Myeong sighed as she walked around the market just to do something. After months of near constant wandering it was a little strange staying in one place for so long. However, Zeno made no mention of moving on. Even though she was beginning to feel restless, Myeong didn’t bring it up either. Traveling during winter was unappealing.

-

“Hey, Myeong-chan, why don’t you ditch the boy and come cook for me forever?”

“Who wants to marry a man that smells like rotting fish.”

“You’re as cruel as you are beautiful”, the fisherman joked.    

-

The worst of winter was coming to a close. Myeong was already preparing supplies they would need to begin traveling again.

“Miss seems excited”, the blond stated, “Zeno thought you might want to stay.”

Myeong blinked, “Why would I want to do that?”

“Miss has been getting marriage proposals”, he replied in a teasing voice before being slightly more serious, “Plus the owner is begging Miss to stay on as a cook.”

“I’d rather travel. There are so many places I want to see. The mountains, each Tribe’s capital, the Capital.”

-

After that it seemed Zeno had taken her list of places to see seriously. In a year they visited the capitals of three Tribes.

-

“How is it that, no matter where we go, you seem to know the place so well?”

“Zeno has traveled most Zeno’s life.”

“Alone?”

He looked up at the sky, pain and regret written across his face. His hand reached for the pendant around his neck.

“…There was a time Zeno had brothers.”

Myeong couldn’t bring herself to pry deeper.

-

One evening Myeong caught her companion staring at her with the strangest expression from across the campfire.

“You’re taller”, he clarified when she asked.

“Really?”

She came up next to him to gauge the height different and grinned at the realization that she was now eye-level with the blond.

“I am!”

However, her proud smirk faded when Zeno’s expression shifted into an unreadable mask.

-

Distance widened between the two, straining their friendship. Zeno insisted on staying to towns longer and mentioned the job offers and marriage proposals Myeong inevitably got more often. The tension finally boiled over one rainy evening at an inn.

“That pharmacist seemed impressed with Miss, though Zeno’s not sure if he wanted to hire you as an assistant or marry you.”

“Why do you keep bringing this up?”

“…Zeno wants Miss to find a place you can be happy.”

“You…You idiot!” Myeong yelled loud enough to cause the blond to wince, “We both know that’s not why you’re acting like this! If you want me to leave, then just say so.”

Zeno’s blue eyes were wide with shock.

“That’s not-”

“I don’t want to hear it right now”, the woman interrupted before turning heel and storming out the door.

Myeong walked through the town’s streets, only bothering to half pay attention to where she was going. Between the constant drizzle and the fading grey light, not many people were outside instead taking refuge in the various shops and restaurants.

If Myeong had been thinking clearly, she would have spotted the danger and taken steps to avoid it completely. However, she only noticed the eyes on her back and splashing footsteps drawing near a split second before her arm was roughly grabbed. She twisted her head around to glare at the tall man.

“Let me go.”

“Now”, his breath smelled strongly of alcohol, “That wouldn’t be any fun.”

He started pulling her toward an alley. Heart pounding in her ears, Myeong dug her heels in the mud becoming dead weight. This only frustrated the attacker. He turned on her, punching her in the jaw. Myeong staggered backward. Her mind reeled, desperately thinking of a way to escape as he took a smug step toward her. Alone in the dark misty rain. Couldn’t rely on help if she screamed, especially since his clothing was the expensive sort. Unlikely to out run him. The only thing available as a potential weapon was a bucket sitting by the gutter.

She made a dash for it, catching him off guard with her sudden movement. She grabbed the bucket and slung its contents at the attacker. Before the man could even process that he was now covered in filth, Myeong tossed the bucket itself and just managed to hit him in the shoulder. She made a break for it then, running as fast as her legs could manage and praying that the distraction would be enough.  

-

Zeno sat gloomily, holding up Hiryuu’s pendant. This situation was exactly what he had spent most of his unnaturally long life avoiding. He briefly mulled over the type of advice his King, Guen, Abi, and Shu-ten might give him. (Each one was along the lines of “You’ve been alive this long and you haven’t gotten laid yet”, though Shu-ten was the only one that crude about it.)

The door slid open. Zeno quickly placed the pendant back around his neck and then turned to greet Myeong, hoping she had calmed down. Those hopes were dashed. His companion was soaking wet from the rain, pale, and shaking. A large bruise was forming on her jaw. Her green eyes shone with fear.

“I-I’m still mad…But…”

Zeno rushed over to her, wrapping a blanket around her and pulling her into a hug. Myeong cried into his shoulder until she wore herself out. Her eyes were red and puffy, her jaw bruised and swollen, and her clothes were still damp.

“I should dry off and change before I catch a cold.”

“Then I’ll put some ointment on that”, Zeno stated his fingers lightly brushing the bruise, “I’ll be right outside.”

Myeong numbly nodded as he left the room. Some part of her mind noted the change in his speech pattern, but she was too drained to pay it much attention. The woman tossed off her damp clothes, dried her hair, and then rummaged through her bag for her spare clothing. Once redressed she cracked open the door.

“Zeno?”

He was at the end of the hall spying around a corner. Hearing her voice, the blond quickly returned to the room.

“It seems you’ve made the young lord of this town angry. Officers are searching for you. They’ll be coming up here any minute now.”

Myeong closed her eyes and internally cursed little town lords who thought they owned everything and everyone, “Then we’re leaving now. We can sneak out the back.”

-

Myeong knew going out it the rain again would be bad for her condition, but there wasn’t much of a choice. The two travelers twisted through alleys to dodge patrolling officers. Much like the times they had to go the long way around to avoid bandits, Zeno firmly gripped her hand. She never thought of him as a fighter or warrior. Yet now his stance and his gait were similar to that of seasoned soldiers.

Slowly - sometimes doubling back to avoid notice - they made their way to the edge of town. Just when the forest was in sight, a voice of alarm called out.

“Over there!”

Half a dozen officers were charging toward them. Zeno slid her bag from his shoulder handing it to her and then stepped forward putting himself between her and the officers.

“Get to the forest, Miss.”

“You’re about to do something foolish, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be fine”, he stated as if it were an irrefutable fact, “I’ll catch up to Miss soon.”

Maybe it was his absolute confidence. Maybe it was her emotional and physical exhaustion. Either way Myeong believed him long enough to disappear into the forest.

-

“You guys are unlucky. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone I want to protect.”

“M-monster!”

-

Under a small overhang of a cliff face Myeong finally managed to light a fire. She quickly placed some moss in the center that would keep it from creating smoke and then huddled as close to the flame as she dared. Her face was flushed, and she felt lightheaded. Her jaw still ached. She knew she should make medicine for the fever she’d predicted (before being forced into the rain again) and put ointment on her jaw. However, all she wanted to do was curl up next to the warmth of the fire.

“…Stupid Zeno…No. I’m the stupid, selfish one…I knew he didn’t want me around anymore yet I used his kindness so I could escape…Now he’s probably…”

The sound of someone shuffling through the bushes caught her attention. Myeong tensed, wondering if all that was for nothing after all.

“There you are, Miss. It took Zeno a while to find this place.”

“Zeno?”

The blond came into view. Green eyes were immediately drawn to his torn and bloody clothes. Myeong stood up and rushed over to him. Before Zeno could respond, his damaged shirt was peeled away.

“You’re hurt. Let me-”

Except where the stab wound should have been, his skin was whole and smooth. Confused, Myeong quickly checked the other wounds. Each injury he should have had based on the state of his clothes was the same. It was as if he had never been harmed at all.

_…He wore a pendant with a dragon design around his neck…Except he didn’t seem so young at that moment…_ _One hand clutched the pendant around his neck like a lifeline thrown to a drowning person…“Nope! Zeno’s a wanderer with no destination!”…pain and regret…“…There was a time Zeno had brothers.”…Yet now his stance and his gait were similar to that of seasoned soldiers…_

Myeong slowly exhaled, “A strong body that could never be injured…”

Zeno looked at her in surprise. She blinked, realizing what exactly she had said.

“The fever must be worse than I thought, for me to bring up that old legend.”

“Miss is correct”, he looked her straight in the eyes, “I am Ouryuu Zeno, the Dragon Warrior with an immortal body.”

Myeong stared blankly. She had no idea how to respond to that declaration, but Zeno didn’t seem to need any reply. With a frown the dragon placed his hand to her forehand.

“However, Miss is sick and injured.”

The woman took a deep breath. She could sort out the implications of her traveling companion being an apparently immortal dragon of legend and what that meant for their relationship later. Here was something she knew and understood.

“Right. Ointment is in the bag, as are medical herbs that can be used to alleviate fevers.”


	3. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for more focus on Zeno and how he fell in love with Myeong, so this chapter happened. It's shorter, covering (most of) the same timeframe as last chapter but from Zeno's perspective.

As Zeno strolled toward the town gate the last thing he expected was the girl to chase after him. Yet there she was calling out to him and asking to travel together longer. Her green eyes fixed on him hopefully. Traveling with company was a nice change in pace. A few more weeks, until they reached a town farther away, wouldn’t hurt. He couldn’t in good conscious let a girl travel alone.

“Okay!”

-

Weeks became months. She showed no interest in staying in any village, town, or city they passed through. As the weather turned steadily colder, Zeno decided he would have to guide her along.

The town was a seaside port. The novelty of the ocean should enchant her curiosity. As expected, the inn owner would be happy to hire someone that could cook as well as she could. That one of the town fishermen quickly fell hand-over-heels for her would be more incentive.  

However, she turned down both offers and instead prepared supplies to continue traveling. The answer when the dragon questioned her about it was simple. Green eyes sparkled as she imagined all the different places.

“I’d rather travel. There are so many places I want to see. The mountains, each Tribe’s capital, the Capital.”

Wanderlust. She had wanderlust.

-

Zeno began taking her to the places she’d mentioned. If her inquisitiveness of the world outside the small town she’d grown up in was satisfied, she would naturally find a place to settle.

-

She pointed up at a high tree branch, “I’ve never seen a bird like that. What’s it called?”

-

“Here, I’ll fix that”, she held out her hand and mumbled herself, “How you managed before I’ll never understand.”

-

Her green eyes darted about the market like a child being given a choice of sweets.

“So many books! Where to start?”

-

“They’re cheating.”

“Zeno’s never paid much attention to this type of game. How can Miss tell?”

“The dice are shouldn’t be falling on the same side that often. It must be weighted.”

“Hmm…Zeno thinks it looks fun!”

“What are you doing? If you call them out or get caught tricking them, they’ll be angry.”

“Heh, don’t worry about Zeno!”

-

They came across a trader that had sprained his ankle. She rummaged through her bag.

“Here’s ointment that’ll help.”

-

“Scoot over”, she nudged him.

Zeno scooted over and they sat in a content silence, watching the midnight moon together.

-

“Teach me how to make that.”

Her brow creased with determination to master a new skill.

-

“That’s impressive.”

Her laughter was like wind chimes. Zeno grinned as he continued juggling.

-

It was another cold night. Without a word she huddled beside him. The feeling of her back pressed against his was comfortable.

-

Somewhere along the way Zeno forgot he should be encouraging her to stay somewhere, to leave him before too much time passed. The realization caught him off guard. They had been walking side-by-side. He turned to look at her while she spoke. His blue eyes meet her green; their eyes were level. She had grown taller. When had that happened? It had only been…They had been traveling together over three years now.

Later that evening, staring at the woman from across the campfire’s flames, the dragon felt an old fear settle in the pit of his stomach. The sickening fear of watching those dear to him grow old and die.

-

Zeno was certain she would figure out something was off if she stayed around him another year or so. It would be better for her to leave before that happened. If only the dragon could convince her of that without explaining the truth. However, each time he brought up the subject of her staying somewhere she became more and more reluctant. One rainy evening Zeno – with that fear bubbling inside him – accidently pushed too far.

“That pharmacist seemed impressed with Miss, though Zeno’s not sure if he wanted to hire you as an assistant or marry you.”

“Why do you keep bringing this up?”

He paused before answering as closely to the truth as he could, “…Zeno wants Miss to find a place you can be happy.”

“You…You idiot!”

Her loud yell and the implication behind it caused him to wince.

“We both know that’s not why you’re acting like this! If you want me to leave, then just say so.”

Zeno’s blue eyes went wide with shock.

“That’s not-”

“I don’t want to hear it right now”, the woman interrupted before turning heel and storming out the door.

Once she was gone, Zeno slumped against the wall.

“The problem is that I don’t want her to leave at all…”, The dragon slid Hiryuu’s pendant off and held it up, “I don’t know what I should do here?”

The room was silent. The memento of the long dead King could not give him advice. The best Zeno could do was imagine what his King and fellow dragons might say.

-

When she returned to the inn bruised and trembling, her safety overtook all previous thoughts about his fear and concerns. Standing out in the hall while she changed, Zeno was quick to notice the officers come in seeking the woman that had insulted the young lord of the town. Like the first time they met, his companion kept a clear mind despite the danger immediately recognizing the best way to escape.

_There are different types of strength. You don’t have to be a warrior to be strong._ His King had said those words to Zeno back when he despaired his apparent weakness despite being a dragon warrior.

His companion had the type of strength King Hiryuu spoke of. However, sometimes that type of strength wasn't enough. Sometimes warriors were needed.

“Over there!”

With half a dozen officers charging and his companion fatigued, this was one of those times. Zeno refused to let her courage and cunning go to waste. The dragon handed over her bag.

“Get to the forest, Miss.”

“You’re about to do something foolish, aren’t you?”

Her voice was worried and skeptical.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll catch up to Miss soon.”

Zeno was relieved to see her make it to the bushes and disappear into the forest. The dragon then turned his attention the rapidly approaching officers. To be honest, facing only six men was underwhelming for someone that had defeated entire armies. The first came with sword swinging, striking Zeno’s shoulder. The force of the blow caused him to stagger but the wound was nearly closed by the time he regained his footing. The officers stared at the dragon in confusion and fear.

“You guys are unlucky. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone I want to protect.”


	4. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Most of this was written before I decided on doing the previous chapter. Also splitting into a chapter focusing on the marriage itself and then another chapter for their married life because my headcanons about Zeno and Kouka's priests kind of took over. Plus it felt more organic this way. Lastly, Myeong has the best priorities.

The rain clouds had cleared from the sky, allowing the sun to shine again. It seemed with the constant drizzle gone Myeong was swiftly recovering. Zeno tended to the campfire, while Myeong was intently focused on mending his shirt. With one last thread of the needle, she nodded in satisfaction and then threw the shirt to her companion.

“Here. Put your clothes on now.”

The blond grinned as he slid the shirt on, “Miss seemed to be in a hurry to get them off Zeno at that time.”

“Of course, I thought you were bleeding to death.”

Silence settled between them. Even though it had been a few days, they still hadn’t properly spoken about Zeno being one of the legendary dragons. Looking at the blond now with that happy-go-lucky smile of his, Myeong found it a little difficult to believe.

“So, an immortal body?”

The smile faded. The dragon glanced up at the sky.

“Yes. Injuries heal as if they were never there. I don’t get sick, and I haven’t aged since I drank the dragon’s blood.”

“That…That had to be at least a thousand years ago.”

His only answer was to nod. Myeong felt like she was looking into an endless abyss. The concept of endless was deceptively simple. However, when faced with such an abyss it was unnerving and horrifying.

“This is why you kept trying to get me to settle somewhere?”

“I thought I was at peace with this existence, but traveling with you…”, Zeno clutched his arms, “I’m still terrified of watching those I care for grow old.”

Tears welled up in her green eyes. Myeong rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Zeno and bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. The dragon was shocked but soon relaxed.

“I’m sorry. All this time I’ve been putting you through so much pain. I’ll leave that way you-”

“No”, he breathed into her shoulder, “Back then I never visited even though I promised. I still regret it.”

Zeno looked up at her then, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

“Myeong, I want to be with you until the end.”   

-

The royal Capital was by far the largest and most lively city Myeong had ever been to. The market was packed with stalls selling items from all over Kouka and even other countries. The crowds were thick with residents, merchants, and visitors. The smell of food lingered in the air, as did the music from street side performers. Overlooking it all was the ancient red palace that had long ago been her companion's home.

“This place never seems to change too much”, Zeno commented.

-

Myeong tied the yellow sash around her waist. When was the last time she had worn feminine clothing again? At first the men’s clothing had been nothing more than a disguise to be removed when she was certain of her safety. However, the clothing was comfortable and practical. Pretending to be a boy only lasted a few weeks but she had continued to wear the clothing for years.

Smoothing down the fabric of the dress, Myeong smiled to herself. She was considered beautiful even in men’s clothing and dirty from traveling. Right now there was no question that she was stunningly beautiful. The second she stepped outside heads would turn.

“It can’t be helped. Even someone like me wants to dress up for a day like today.”

-

The two travelers casually walked through the streets of Kouka’s royal city. The dragon’s eyes darted back and forth to make certain no one was paying them too much notice. He then guided Myeong into a back alley with the stone foundation of Hiryuu Castle on one side.

“Let’s see”, Zeno’s hand hovered over the stone wall, “It was this one.”

As soon as the stone was pressed a secret path opened. The two darted inside. The doorway closed again, leaving them in the dark. Zeno’s hand reached for Myeong’s before moving forward.

“Breaking into Hiryuu Castle is something I never thought I’d do”, she stated.

“We’re only going to the Priest’s quarters and King Hiryuu’s mausoleum.”

“Only”, she sarcastically quipped.

Zeno’s laugh echoed through the passage.

Eventually they reached the end of the hidden tunnel. Myeong blinked at the sudden blinding light. When her eyes adjusted, the secret room proved to be much nicer than she’d anticipated. What should have been a dusty room that hadn’t been used in roughly two hundred years was clean and filled with new décor. An older man with greying hair and dressed in priestly attire stood before them.

“Sir Ouryuu”, he bowed politely, “The voices of the gods told me of your visit. It’s an honor to meet such an esteemed predecessor.”

“Predecessor?”

“It’s a mostly forgotten fact that the First Priest of Kouka was Sir Ouryuu.”

Myeong looked at her companion with a raised brow.

“So, intentionally hidden.”

Zeno grinned innocently and rubbed a hand through his golden hair before turning back to the Priest.

“You know why we’ve come here?”

The Priest smiled, “I wasn’t certain before but it’s clear now.”

-

With a torch in hand the Priest led them through another tunnel, though it was obvious from the certainly of Zeno’s footsteps that he knew the way better than the other man. Myeong paid attention to their location and direction in an attempt to figure out where exactly they were, but with no reference of the castle’s layout it proved difficult.

“So King Hiryuu’s mausoleum is underground.”

“Yes”, the Priest replied, “It was buried during a castle remodel after a coup five hundred years ago. It would have been destroyed if not for the intervention of my predecessors. Ever since us Priests have secretly cared for King Hiryuu’s mausoleum.”

Myeong stared at the dragon walking beside her. Zeno was unusually quiet, his expression somber. His focus so fixated on what lay before them that the conversation barely registered. For a brief moment jealousy flashed in Myeong’s heart. His love for Hiryuu was so deep that even a thousand years later he mourned.

Then she felt it, the sense that she was being surrounded by a radiant presence. The presence was subtle and yet unmistakably bright, like the last glowing embers of a wildfire. The Priest and Zeno passed through the entrance way of Hiryuu’s mausoleum. However, Myeong hesitated at the threshold.

The dragon reached the center of the small room, where Hiryuu’s tomb lay. He touched the cold stone in greeting before turning back to Myeong. Zeno smiled warmly.

“My King would have loved to meet Myeong. He always loved people like you, people strong of mind and spirit. I think you would have been friends.”

Myeong blushed at the idea but finally stepped into the ancient King’s resting place. Zeno took her hand again while the Priest took his place. The marriage ceremony was quick and simple. The Priest passed them a wine filled gourd, both taking a drink from it.

-

As the three made their way back through the tunnel, the Priest wore a contemplative expression and kept glancing at the blond dragon. Finally he came to a decision, clearing his throat.

“Sir Ouryuu, would you be willing to give your opinion on a few situations?”

A vaguely annoyed expression crossed Zeno’s face, as if he suddenly remembered the exact reason why he hadn’t visited the castle priest in two hundred or so years. However, Myeong was the first to speak up.

“You want to drag away my husband on our wedding night? Or do I get to join this conversation?”

The Priest at least had the sense to look ashamed.

“Well, these are…sensitive topics, and-”

“You don’t want a lowly commoner to hear this information, even if said commoner is a beautiful genius. I understand”, she nodded with a grimace, “But my price is high…”

Zeno looked like he knew what was coming but was conflicted on whether he should find it hilarious or if he should feel mildly betrayed.

“Free reign of whatever books you have.”

-

The Priest’s study was formal and ornate. Almost the very opposite of how Zeno had kept his personal rooms all those centuries ago. The grey haired man droned on about tensions building between the Tribes.

The Priest was no doubt anxious with the pressure of delivering the solution to the current king and generals. Hearing the voice of the heavens did not mean the Priest had all the answers. To him, a visit from the First Priest was a chance to unburden himself and seek the wisdom of experience. Zeno didn’t appreciate being seen as an ancient wellspring of wisdom that could miraculously find the right path. There was no easy answer or solution; there never was. Unfortunately, the entire mindset that as long as the voices of the gods were listened to everything would work out was largely his fault. So the dragon grinned and bared it, giving the best advice he could. 

-

When Zeno finally returned to the secret room hours later, Myeong was sitting between stacks of books. Her green eyes rapidly moved across the page of the book she was currently holding. The dragon sat down across from her with an amused smile. Eventually she finished the book, placing on top of a stack while she yawned. She was reaching for another book when she did a double-take, finally noticing him.

“Eh”, the dark haired woman squeaked in surprise, “How long you been back?”

“Myeong was about half way through the book when Zeno got back.”

“You could have said something.”

The blond nodded in agreement, “Zeno could have.”

-

Myeong woke up the next morning to the soft thumping of Zeno’s heartbeat. The crook of his neck was a surprisingly comfy pillow. Her husband didn’t seem to be awake yet, his arms wrapped around her waist as if hugging her in his sleep. She was reluctant to move. Instead Myeong nuzzled closer and drifted back to sleep.

\-    

A few days later – the sun shining warmly in the clear blue sky – the two said their goodbyes to the Priest and left the royal capital.


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really tricky chapter for me. Getting the flow right was hard, and it was emotionally taxing at parts. Hopefully I succeeded at what I wanted to accomplish. 
> 
> Also originally there was going to be a short epilogue thing at the very end here, but it's worked out to where it's getting a chapter to itself.

Being married changed surprisingly little between them. The travel habits – how they decided where to go, who did which chores, and various things like that – formed the previous three years remained the same.

What did change was the affection between them. If Myeong had thought Zeno the cuddly type before, then it had doubled after the wedding. Zeno was quick to engage in even the most casual of physical affection. He thrived on hugs, hand holding, and snuggling. She never brought it up but was certain it was at least partly because the dragon wanted to make the most of the time they had together.

-

“Myeong!”

Zeno skipped over with a shining grin.

“Close your eyes for a moment.”

“What are you up to?”

His wife questioned him but closed her eyes anyway. She felt his hand brush through her dark hair.

“There”, he sounded rather pleased, “Zeno knew it would look cute on you.”

Myeong reached up to touch the hairclip now adorning her head.

“Feathers?”

“Yup”, he replied before stealing a quick kiss.

-

They had taken shelter in a cave to avoid the torrent of rain and crash of lightning. While they had rushed toward the cave, a falling branch nearly hit the woman in the head. Her husband had pushed her aside just in time and been injured instead. It was one thing to know about it, but watching the bleeding wound knit itself together right before her eyes caused Myeong to wonder about the limits of his power aloud.

“If I’m injured enough", the dragon explained, "my body will be covered in scales while it regenerates.”

“Scales?”

He nodded, “The scales are strong like steel. I can’t be injured again until the scales go away.”

Her hand lightly touched where the injury had been moments before as Myeong tried to imagine how her husband would look covered in scales.

“I bet your scales are really beautiful, like gold.”

His expression was one of pure shock; the idea of his dragon power being beautiful was a completely foreign concept. It was one the few times Myeong caused her husband to blush so vividly.

“Though”, Myeong frowned as she thought about it more, “You have to get hurt for them to appear…I’d rather never see them.”

-

Autumn chill was in the air again. Myeong hummed to herself as she was out collecting firewood. A brief rustling noise was the only warning before a strong hand clamped down over her mouth. Her first instinct was to bite the hand.

“Ow!”

The grip loosened just enough for her to let out a high pitched scream.

“Damn it!”

The unknown hands completely released her. Myeong scrambled away, getting a look at the men that had grabbed her. They were soldiers. A small group, five that she was able to see, which meant they were scouting the area ahead of a larger group. At least most of them looked apologetic, including the one she just bit.

“Sorry to startle you, Miss”, the apparent leader stepped forward.

“Myeong!”

Zeno showed up then running to his wife’s side and leveling a suspicious glare at the soldiers.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah”, she nodded, “They just startled me. It doesn’t seem like they mean any harm.”

The dragon breathed a sigh of relief. The leader, having quickly decided neither of them seemed like a threat, continued speaking.

“Travelers, huh? You shouldn’t be in this area right now.”

“We’re going to Senri”, Myeong replied naming the closest village she could think of.

“Very well”, the leader motioned to two of the soldiers, “Escort them away from here.”

-

"It seems the situation between the Tribes hasn't improved", Zeno later stated, "It'll be safer to travel to another part of the country."

-

“Hey, missy, how about you marry me?”

Myeong gave the villager an exasperated look and then turned her attention back to where Zeno was doing a juggling performance.

“I’d say no even if I weren’t already married.”

The man glanced from her to the blond, “You and that kid?!”

“He’s actually older than me. He just doesn’t look it…or always act it”, Myeong smiled ironically.

-

The elder of the small village was hospitable, insisting that the traveling couple stay at his home during the harsh weather. Myeong, wanting to repay the kindness, had decided to make a few useful ointments. The sound of ringing laughter echoed. The woman glanced up from her work to see her husband playing in the snow with a few of the village children. The scene brought a smile to her lips, and her free hand unconsciously went to her stomach. However, once Myeong realized what she was doing she frowned.

“I need to figure out how to tell him…”

-

Pain – sharp and throbbing – woke her from a deep sleep. Her uncomfortable shifting and whimpers must have woken Zeno because moments later his cool hand touched her forehead.

“You’re feverish.”

She was suddenly aware that she was bleeding. Tears sprung to her eyes.

“Myeong?”

“D-doctor. I need a doctor now.”

Between the dark and her own panic, the dragon’s shifting expression from confusion to realization to horror went unnoticed.

-

Myeong lay curled on the bed. Her face blank but eyes puffy and cheeks stained from tears. Zeno walked back into the room with a steaming cup and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Here, the doctor said this will help with the pain.”

She nodded but made no move to reach for it. The dragon sighed heavily and sat the cup down next to her. He then began to slowly stroke her hair.  

“…I’m sorry…”

“Huh…?”

His voice was low and disoriented, “The other dragons passed on their power through their bloodline…But it seems this power rejects that…as well…I’m sorry…”

Tears dropped down from his shadowed face. Myeong shifted positions, hugging her husband around his waist. Zeno continued to run his fingers through her hair.  

-

The couple left that village as soon as Myeong’s body recovered and the weather eased up.

-

It was a warm spring day with flowers in full bloom when they stumbled across a natural hot spring in the middle of the wilderness. Camp was hurriedly made, and soon Myeong was slipping into the steaming water.

“You’re on your own for dinner tonight”, she sighed in contentment, “Because I’m staying here for a while.”

Zeno laughed, “Okay, okay. Zeno will make dinner, but you’ll have to come out to eat. Zeno doesn’t want you fainting.”

“I’m more worried about you burning the forest down.”

“Eh? Zeno’s not that careless.”

Later, after dinner and with the half-moon high, it took little coaxing for the dragon to take advantage of the hot spring.

-

“Tell me about them?”

The question slipped out suddenly. Myeong froze, surprised that she’d broached the topic. While Zeno had insisted her and King Hiryuu would have been friends back when they had gotten married, Zeno very rarely spoke of his King and dragon brethren. Not wanting to call up painful memories, Myeong had always been hesitant to ask.

The dragon inhaled more deeply than usual. His grip around her tightened ever so slightly.

“Our bond…began on the battlefield.”

All night Zeno spoke of how King Hiryuu would comfort the boy who hated fighting. How the dragon warriors bickered and argued, while their King laughed and teased them. How the King loved and cared for his people, and how his dragons loved him. How the dragons slowly grew to love each other as brothers.

(Their deaths were never mentioned. Myeong didn’t want to hear about the pain she could already see so clearly, and Zeno didn’t want to think about the inevitable.)

-

“Your son is cute”, the shop keeper commented glancing toward the blond happily munching on the meat buns they’d just bought.

Myeong nearly choked.

-

Myeong looked into the still waters of the little pond, her reflection staring back. Her once dark hair now had wisps of grey scattered throughout; and, worry lines were beginning to form. However, glancing over at her husband it was obvious he remained the same as the day they had met. He was staring off at the pale moon in the daylight sky with that faraway look in his eyes. His hand was absentmindedly clutching Hiryuu’s pendant.

Myeong frowned, a selfish wish building her chest. A pendant gifted from the heavens would probably last an eternity, but what would he have to remember her by?

-

Myeong nosed around the fabric store with determined eyes. The poor shop girl was fluttering about uncertainly as the older woman sorted through the merchandise.

“Ma’am, you’re looking for something specific right?”

“Green fabric”, Myeong replied, “…I want it to be the exact shade of green as my eyes.”

-

“Eh?”

Zeno blinked when his wife came up behind him and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

“So this is what Myeong's been working on”, the dragon grinned and turned his head to kiss her, “Zeno loves it!”

-

Festive music floated through the air of the town. The young people were dancing and laughing right along with it. Myeong sipped her drink as she watched.

"Myeong!" The dragon held out his hand to her, "Dance with Zeno."

She put down her drink and smiled, reaching out for his hand. Despite her beauty getting her many offers in her hometown and afterwards, she had never been much of a dancer. However, that never mattered when it was Zeno leading her along the steps.   

(It was also easy to forget her age when Zeno looked at her like that.)

-

It had been raining for days, a constant drizzle. Myeong was thankful they had invested in a tent a few years back. The woman shifted, her joints creaking and popping.

“Is the weather bothering you?”

Her husband’s voice was casual, almost too casual.

“I’m fine”, she insisted with a smile, “Just a little stiff.”

Without another word Zeno scooted closer. His hands reached out to her shoulders, gently massaging the soreness away. Myeong sighed soaking in the attention and affection.

-

In the forest between three small villages lived an old woman, who was skilled in medicine as any doctor, and a blond haired boy that was assumed to be her grandson. They had appeared suddenly and without explanation. No one from the villages questioned it too much. They were simply grateful for the old woman’s care and the boy’s uncanny ability to bring a smile to the face of her patients.

-

One sunny afternoon, Myeong and Zeno sat together on the porch of their little forest home with their knees and shoulders brushing. A book lay open in Zeno’s lap. He read the words aloud, his voice mixing with the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees.

Myeong could no longer travel. She couldn’t even see well enough to read anymore. Yet, listening to her husband’s voice, she was happy.

-

“I’m leaving you alone again.”

Myeong lay on the bed, too weak to move. Her green eyes clouded and her hair white with age. Her breaths were slow and shallow. Zeno – with his ever unchanging appearance – sat at her side and gently held her wrinkled hand.

“It’s alright, Myeong”, he stated as if it were a prayer while sorrow etched across his face, “I’ll always treasure our time together.”    

“Years ago…”, her voice was low and raspy, “I decided that when Hiryuu is reborn, the person I am then will join their journey. We’ll travel together again with all the other people important to you.”

“That’s…”

“I know it sounds impossible…but I’ll do it. I am a beautiful genius after all...”

Myeong stilled; her life at its end. The dragon reluctantly let go of her hand, closed her eyes, and softly kissed her forehead. As Zeno left the room, he wrapped a well-cared for green scarf around his neck.


	6. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last part. This fanfic literally tripled from the original plan. Worth it though. I'm very happy with how it turned out.

_A thousand years or so later…_

-

Besides gratefulness that he was willing to help strangers, Zeno didn’t think much about the boy who had found the Miss and her bodyguard half-dead after their fall off the cliff.

Feathers as hair decorations were popular in certain regions of Kouka. It never occurred to him that the boy wearing them might mean something.

There had been many amazing cooks in the past. There would be more in the future.

There were also many people skilled in medicine. It didn’t pique the dragon’s interest.

However, after the boy was convinced to leave the valley, his preparations did give Zeno an strange sense of déjà vu.

Then the boy’s quickly found excitement for travel and his cunning, both of which were obvious even when watching from a distance, were what finally brought to mind Zeno’s late wife. All of those other little similarities were suddenly noticed as well. Still, outside of a quickly growing fondness for the boy, the dragon didn’t think much of it.

-

The after battle party in Awa was the first time Zeno snuck close enough to the Miss’s group to easily eavesdrop since she had fallen in the valley. The Miss, Seiryuu, and Hakuryuu were already sleeping. Ryokuryuu was distracted with playing his instrument and saying goodbyes. Meanwhile, the boy – clearly tired and sore from his role during the battle – was running around fussing at the barely awake pirates for only now letting him treat their injuries.

“You should listen to me! I’m a handsome genius!”

_“Years ago…”, her voice was low and raspy, “I decided that when Hiryuu is reborn, the person I am then will join their journey. We’ll travel together again with all the other people important to you.”_

_“That’s…”_

_“I know it sounds impossible…but I’ll do it. I am a beautiful genius after all...”_

Blue eyes went wide with shock as Zeno recalled his wife’s last words. He adjusted his scarf. It wasn’t the same one she’d made him – scarfs couldn’t last millennia – but he had been very picky about the shade of green the replacement was.

“Such an impossible promise…”

The boy wasn’t Myeong anymore than the Miss was King Hiryuu. Following in the footsteps of their formers selves was not guaranteed or even likely. Still from that moment Zeno loved the boy as he loved Hiryuu’s reincarnation and the new generation of dragons.

-

Having already decided to join the Miss, Zeno followed behind as they left Awa. He gave them a few days for Ryokuryuu to settle in and for them to set their next goal: him.

Zeno waited for the perfect moment to make his appearance. It came as the boy prepared deer for dinner and the Miss prayed in thanks to the animal. With his stomach growling at the thought of tasting as close to his wife’s cooking as he’d ever get again, Zeno finally joined all the people most precious to him.

-

The time eventually came when Zeno had to step forward on the frontline to protect and shield his companions. The agony of not-dying burned. It seared and scorched until his skin became as steel, like armor forged in a blacksmith’s furnace.

Once the soldiers had retreated, as his dear ones clung to him in a group hug, Zeno apologized to the spirits of his wife and King Hiryuu. Neither of them had ever wanted to witness his pain. However, he wouldn’t apologize to the Miss or the boy. He wouldn’t apologize to his little dragon brothers or the mister either.

Zeno would do it again and again and again if it meant keeping them all safe.

-

Once the injured ones were cared for and resting in the tent, the boy took a moment to rest as well sitting under a tree. He shifted in discomfort. Frowning slightly, Zeno walked over to the boy.

“Is lad okay? Lad got kicked, right?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a little bruise. Nothing like…”

The boy stared at the dragon’s golden scales in a mix of fascination and horror. Zeno was aware that the boy had an odd curiosity about that, discreetly checking the blond dragon for scales every chance he got. Now the boy was able to see them but it seemed looking at the scales meant remembering exactly how they got there.

“…Like…the others”, the boy finally croaked out like he was choking on the words.

Zeno smiled softly and lightly touched the boy's shoulder, a silent reminder that he was still alive. 

“Lad has been so busy taking care of Hakuryuu and the others that you haven’t treated yourself. Zeno will go get ointment to put on the bruise.”

-

The mountain air was chilly. However, the boy was unfazed by it as he stood next the campfire. He stirred the pot of stew, the smell wafting into the air and drawing the attention of the resident bottomless pit. The blond dragon hovered around like an impatient child, hopping in place from foot to foot. Yoon glanced over at him with a skeptical expression.

“How were you ever married?”

Zeno laughed, “Everyone is holding on to that.”

“It’s just hard to picture”, Yoon frowned, “What was she even like?”

The smile that settled on Zeno’s face was one of fond memories and unguarded affection.

“She was incredibly clever. Not unlike you, lad.”

A faint blush painted the boy’s cheeks, “Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Looks like the food is done! Zeno will let the others know!”

Zeno quickly spread the word; and, everyone gathered around the campfire for dinner. Hakuryuu was begging Ryokuryuu to do something about the bug flying around his food, while the mister fueled the fire with relentless teasing. Seiryuu quietly fed the little squirrel part of his dinner, seemingly oblivious to the chaos near him. The boy handed a bowl of stew to the Miss before sitting down next to her with his own. Zeno sat away from the group and watched the interactions fondly.

“No! Get it away from me! Jae-ha kill it! Please!”

“Stop clinging to me. It’s not cute.”

“What’s wrong, White Snake?”

“Hak, stop teasing Kija.”

“Be quiet you beasts!”

“…”

Zeno suddenly hopped up and loudly called out, “Hey, lad! Seconds! Zeno wants seconds!”

Yoon looked over at him. Zeno could practically see his brain backpedaling to their earlier conversation as the boy’s cheeks flushed light pink.

“Yeah. There’s plenty.”

“Thanks for the food!”

-

Later that night, Zeno wandered away from his sleeping companions and found a good log for star gazing. The moon was waning crescent, and the sky was clear of clouds. The stars were shining brightly. After a while slow, cautious footsteps came up behind him. Zeno turned to the self-proclaimed pretty boy.

“Can’t sleep, lad?”

“What did you mean earlier?”

“That still bothering you, huh.”

“When you make comments like that, the conversation always shifts and you never answer the question”, Yoon frowned, “No more deflections.”

Zeno laughed, “Lad caught on.”

“Of course, I’d notice that”, Yoon declared, “I’m a handsome genius.”

“Zeno should know better than to underestimate you”, the dragon nodded sagely.

For a brief moment Yoon glowed with pride, but then his face scrunched up in annoyance.

“I said no more deflections!”

The blond dragon held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay.”

Zeno jumped down from his perch. His hand came to rest on Yoon’s hair, while he looked straight into the boy’s eyes. Their foreheads were nearly touching.

“My wife was a genius. Lad is a genius. There’s nothing else to it.”

Zeno pulled away and yawned in an over exaggerated manner, “Zeno’s going to bed now. Goodnight, lad.”

The dragon walked away, leaving Yoon behind to stare at the starry sky with a dumbfounded expression.

“…Somehow…I think he’s lying…”


End file.
